User talk:Klintrin
Good evening Klintrin, JHand04 here. I saw your message asking whether I'd like to be an admin. Yes, I would like to be an admin. I will also do what I can to become more active, since I've been in school lately and have two major projects capping off the quarter, which is almost over btw. Thanks again for the invitation. JHand04 (talk) 01:52, November 30, 2012 (UTC)JHand04 Hi Klint! Since you made me CM, I'll have to edit a little here. :P -Obi (I'll add my sig soon) Thank you, Klintrin JHand04 (talk) 02:32, December 1, 2012 (UTC)JHand04 So, how can I help? ᴷᴵᴺᴳ ᵁᴺᴰᴱᴿ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴹᴼᵁᴺᵀᴬᴵᴺ (Talk) Okay, sounds good. Btw, your sig doesn't lead to your page. ᴷᴵᴺᴳ ᵁᴺᴰᴱᴿ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴹᴼᵁᴺᵀᴬᴵᴺ (Talk) Hi :) Bluehat8 (talk) 23:39, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. :P ᴷᴵᴺᴳ ᵁᴺᴰᴱᴿ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴹᴼᵁᴺᵀᴬᴵᴺ (Talk) Thanks! Captain Sev (talk) My pages I don't like people editing my pages, because they're my fan-fictions, but almost all of them have been edited so much it's nearly impossible to change them back to my original articles. I saw you're an admin, so is there some way you can help with this? Ghosts sit around the campfire and tell Chuck Norris stories 23:25, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Turns out not that much of my pages have been edited that bad, but either way I added something to the top of one of my pages that was saying not to edit it without my permission. I'll add it to some of my other things. Ghosts sit around the campfire and tell Chuck Norris stories 23:30, February 19, 2013 (UTC) AMP Program Hi Klintrin, I am Surriela - one of the AMP Mentors. You applied to the AMP program while ago, and have been approved. Mathmagician and I work together as one of the AMP teams that work with wiki administrators. We are wondering if you are still interested in working with us on your wiki,which looks like it has a lot of potential If you are, let us know and we can move forward from here. Looking forward to hearing from you. Surriela (talk) 03:49, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, I'm Mathmagician. I saw your reply on Surriela's talk page, so we'll go ahead and contact you again on Monday to try and get started. Enjoy the weekend, and we'll be in touch! — Mathmagician (talk) 03:21, March 2, 2013 (UTC) New section I'll be far ahead of you when you return from your trip. >:D ᴷᴵᴺᴳ ᵁᴺᴰᴱᴿ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴹᴼᵁᴺᵀᴬᴵᴺ (Talk) Yup, that's for sure! ᴷᴵᴺᴳ ᵁᴺᴰᴱᴿ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴹᴼᵁᴺᵀᴬᴵᴺ (Talk) Wikia is glitching a lot... I can't get on chat either. And now it won't even let me edit. D:< ᴷᴵᴺᴳ ᵁᴺᴰᴱᴿ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴹᴼᵁᴺᵀᴬᴵᴺ (Talk) Chatworks here too :P ᴷᴵᴺᴳ ᵁᴺᴰᴱᴿ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴹᴼᵁᴺᵀᴬᴵᴺ (Talk) Ha ha I joined here a year before you did. ~MassiveSodaDuck~ 22:11, March 8, 2013 (UTC) AMP discussions Hi Klintrin, I hope you had a good week. I've set up a page at Project:Admin Mentor Program (please bookmark/follow that page) where we can have AMP discussions. Feel free to go to that page and Add a topic or use the createbox to create a New query about anything you'll like AMP help with, or anything you want to talk about. It could be about setting up templates, main page design, categories -- whatever you want help with! Please be as specific as possible so as to direct the conversation in a way that will be most helpful to you. Surriela and I will be happy to check that page every day or so to see if there are new messages and reply to you as best we can. Thanks! — Mathmagician (talk) 03:54, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Main Page I can help redesign the main page if you'd like. Want me to? Codyn329 (talk) 03:15, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Great, I'll start editing the main page. It shouldn't take longer than a few days. Codyn329 (talk) 03:35, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good What the title says. :P Peregrin Took (talk) He does. It's crazy. :P Peregrin Took (talk) AMP discussion Hi Klintrin, just wanted to check in with you regarding the AMP discussion. I know you've been pretty busy with other things in life lately (me too :) and so it may be difficult to check in too often. Is there anything else we can help you with? We do need to move on to other wikis eventually, but we'd like to help out here as much as possible within the next couple weeks while we can remain here. — Mathmagician (talk) 02:21, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, well if you have anything else you'd like help with, feel free to let Surriela or I know. We'll be around for probably another week at least. If it turns out you don't need help with anything, that's okay too. We know that your request was from a while ago and things change over time. Sorry that we weren't here earlier when you could have used the help more :( — but at the same time, I'm glad that you found a good team of people to help with things around the wiki. — Mathmagician (talk) 02:29, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello i want a job at LEGO Fanonpedia. if i can be an admin i will be glad to serve this site. MarvelFanGlacier2013 (talk) 19:10, May 1, 2013 (UTC)